worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Denonquertte
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Aris: Population 720, primarily troll, some other monstrous races. The village is built around the statue of a water god. It is ruled by a brutal boss, a troll named Luga. #Tabrycg: Population 1800, mostly human, some elf and half-elf. The town sits in the shadows of a ruined castle. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, whose bizarre laws and decrees are commonly ignored. #Neham: Population 80, primarily human, some dwarf. The village sits in the shadows of a ruined castle. It is governed by a council of wealthy landowners, known as the Ministry of Ten. Neham is known for its stone quarry. #Peyminster: Population 28000, primarily human, some dwarf. The city is defended by a stone wall and a nearby castle. It is ruled by a tyrant, the human lady Maly Parre. #Hognabekkr: Population 4500, primarily dwarf, some human and gnome. The town is defended by a wooden palisade and towers. It is governed by a council of elders, known as the House of Scepters. #Webury: Population 1300, mixed human and halfling. The town is built around an ancient stone statue. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, led by a male halfling named Munde. The Pantheon of Angels is a common destination for religious pilgrims. #Hildibyr: Population 29, mostly dwarf, some halfling. The thorp is defended by a strong stone wall. It is governed by a council of elders, led by a female dwarf named Ingwag. Hildibyr serves as a military outpost, and its citizens are armed. #Arleg: Population 2200, mixed elf and human. The town sits within a valley, surrounded by waterfalls and forests. It is governed by a council of elders, whose bizarre laws and decrees are commonly ignored. The Monastery of White Light is a common destination for religious pilgrims. #Lemoor: Population 24000, mixed human and elf and half-elf. The city sits upon the banks of a river, spanned by many bridges. It is ruled by a tyrant, the human lord Cenwy. Lemoor is infamous for its thieves' markets. #Gastow: Population 450, primarily human, some ogre. The village sits upon an island in the middle of a lake. It is governed by a council of wealthy landowners, known as the Jade Synod. Divindades Locais Brenwain, the God of Thunder and The Dragon's Able Confirmand, seen in dreams as a nobleman with the head of a crocodile, holding a crown. Vicnold, the God of Strife and Agony, seen in dreams as a naked young man with the head of a cat. Margasha, the Goddess of the Spire of Frerie and the Drunken Goddess, having the form of a woman playing a harp. The Cursed Goddess, seen in dreams as a haloed young woman holding a sword. Raditrem, Master of Agony, seen in dreams as a howling scarab beetle. Herne, the God of Wine and Father of Lost Trails, having the form of a masked figure holding a mirror. Flororwyn, the Goddess of Fire, who visits in visions as a sickly old woman holding a bow. Oraterolene, the Goddess of Travel and the Hunt, who visits in visions as a blindfolded woman wearing an elaborate headdress. Cofred, the God of Volcanoes and Father of Agriculture, visible to mortals only as a narrow-minded old man. The Quartal God, who appears as a brute with the head of a wolf, wearing an elaborate headdress. Garhere, the Sleeping God, having the form of a bald gypsy holding a feather. Arwise, the God of Wisdom and Trickery, who visits in visions as a figure with the comb of a rooster, wearing a crown. Encontros